Fred, sinto sua falta
by JuhZee
Summary: Na batalha de Hogwarts, quando o menino-que-sobreviveu venceu Lord Voldemort, tudo terminou em glória, mas nem todos sobreviveram. Fred Weasley morreu nesta batalha e seu irmão gêmeo, Jorge Weasley, sofreu muito e nunca voltou a ser o mesmo.
1. O Grande Dia

**Cap. 1 – O grande dia**

_1/9/2001_

_Fred,_

_Se estivesse aqui estaria zombando sobre o que vai acontecer hoje. Sabe... Depois que você se foi, muita coisa mudou._

_Mas, enfim, hoje, o dia em que recentemente venho escrevendo a você, chegou!_

_Estou um pouco agitado e com frio na barriga... Faz um tempo desde a ultima vez que me senti assim._

_Minha única preocupação é ficar com O-aperto-você-sabe-onde bem na hora errada..._

_Agora irei tomar café._

_Fred, sinto sua falta._

_Abraços,_

_Jorge Weasley_

Quando terminei de escrever a carta, guardei-a dentro de uma caixa, onde geralmente colocava as cartas que escrevia a Fred, desde... Desde a sua morte. Senti uma lágrima correndo por meu rosto.

O dia do enterro de Fred foi a primeira vez que senti essa coisa saindo dos meus olhos e escorrendo por meu rosto... Uma lágrima. E desde esse dia, venho escrevendo cartas a Fred, como se apenas tivesse mudado de estado, ou país, e era um modo que não doía tanto pensar nele.

Eu passei a mão no fundo da caixa e peguei a 1ª carta que tinha escrito a ele, a carta depois do enterro...

_1/08/1998_

_Fred,_

_Eu não acredito no que aconteceu... Simplesmente é impossível viver sem você, NÃO DÁ!_

_Eu não... Isso não pode ser verdade... É... Impossível!_

_Fred, vou sentir saudades!_

_Aliás, já estou sentindo._

_Te adoro,_

_De se irmão Jorge Weasley_

O papel estava com manchas de tintas, por causa das lágrimas. Foi um dia ruim.

O enterro de Fred não era um dia que eu gostasse de lembrar:

_O enterro foi em Hogwarts, onde todos os mortos foram enterrados. Tínhamos acabado de prestar homenagens aos outros mortos na batalha, quando finalmente chegou a vez de Fred... Minha família estava esperando as pessoas se acomodarem até começarem a dizer que ele foi uma boa pessoa e blá, blá, blá..._

_Apenas eu estava sentado ao lado do caixão. Hermione veio ao meu lado também._

_- Ah, Jorge! – ela murmurou me abraçando – Eu sinto tanto..._

_Eu nada disse, apenas dei tapinhas delicados nas costas de Hermione. Mas, Harry Potter apareceu ao meu lado também e ela se afastou, depois correu para a direção de Gina, que também chorava._

_- Jorge, me desculpe. – ele disse – É sério, os Comensais da Morte vieram até Hogwarts, porque eu vim pra cá também, a culpa é inteiramente minha. Se eu não tivesse nascido nada disso aconteceria._

_- Harry, algum dia você vai ter que não é o culpado de tudo, o verdadeiro culpado nessa história toda é o Comensal da Morte que... – não consegui terminar._

_Ele refletiu um pouco e depois disso falou:_

_- Mas, se não fosse pelo..._

_Porém, eu o impedi, dizendo:_

_- Aliás, foi você que aniquilou Voldemort e impediu que ele destruísse ainda mais a nossa família. – então, apontei para o buraco na minha cabeça em que, na realidade, devia estar a orelha._

_- E foi porque eu nasci que isso aconteceu! – reclamou Harry._

_- E foi porque você nasceu que nossa família está... – eu ia dizer completa, mas minha família não estava completa – Bom, a nossa família era completa até mês passado por sua causa. Lembra de Gina quando você estava no 2º ano e ela apenas no 1º, na Câmara Secreta? E Lembra meu pai? Quando foi atacado pela Nagini. E lembra do seu 6º ano quando Rony tomou o hidromel envelhecido? _

_Harry ficou em silêncio por um minuto absorvendo tudo que eu tinha dito e por fim, falou:_

_- Ok... Eu sinto muita pela perda, Jorge._

_Ele se afastou, e alguns minutos depois o enterro começou._

Eu nem gosto de me lembrar do resto, porque foi o pior dia da minha vida, porque Fred era metade da minha alma e ela se fora a três anos atrás.

E quando essa "metade" se foi, tudo mudou. Tudo foi muito novo para mim, eu me recusei a voltar ao meu apartamento e muito menos para a loja Gemialidades Weasley.

A loja não fechou, mas eu a vendi para dois clientes, dois irmãos... Gêmeos. Agora elas se chamam "Gemialidades Petterson".

E, agora, estou morando de novo na Toca.

O que não foi muito bom nos primeiros três meses, porque mamãe não parava de chorar, agora, cada vez que ela entra em meu quarto é mais um pouco de lágrimas saindo dos olhos dela.

Mas, enfim, como eu disse hoje na carta que escrevi a Fred, é o meu grande dia, mamãe está animada com a idéia, porque hoje eu virarei auror e iria caçar aqueles... Comensais da Morte que estavam foragidos e vingar a morte do meu irmão.

Recuperei uma expressão normal e sem estar triste, para descer e tomar café. Quando cheguei ao primeiro andar, Harry estava sentado, comendo também e ao seu lado estava Rony e Hermione e do outro lado, Gina.

- Bom-dia. – eu disse.

- Bom-dia Jorge. – os quatro responderam.

Mamãe estava preparando o meu café e enquanto isso eu me sentei a mesa.

- E ai? – eu perguntei fingindo empolgação, todos me olharam como se eu tivesse falado que tinha conseguido fazer com que as moedas de Leprechauns não desaparecessem – Quem vai pro Ministério me acompanhar?

- Eu vou. – responderam Harry, Hermione e Gina juntos.

- Ah... E você Rony?

- Tenho teste de quadribol...

- É verdade. – murmurei.

Depois, eu não disse mais nada. Enquanto eu comia, dei uma rápida olhada no relógio na parede. O meu ponteiro estava quase em _Trabalho_ e sem querer eu olhei o do Fred que estava bem em cima do _Em paz_...

Comi rapidamente e quando terminei acompanhei Harry, Gina e Hermione, que tinha acabado de dar um beijo de despedida em Rony, até a lareira e usamos o pó-de-flu para chegar ao Ministério.

Fomos até os elevadores e entramos, nele havia três pessoas: Meu pai, que nós quatro cumprimentamos com discreto aceno com a mão, um homem estranho e carrancudo, que eu nem quis cumprimentar e Angelina Johnson, ela era uma menina da Grifinória nos nossos tempos em Hogwarts e era ex-namorada do Fred.

- Olá! – eu disse baixinho a ela, com uma empolgação falsa.

- Oi. – ela sussurrou com a voz falhada e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Vai ser auror também? – perguntei. _Com certeza_ meu falso entusiasmo tinha desaparecido.

- Não, eu vou para o Controle do Uso indevido da Magia.

- Hum... – murmurei – Como... Como nós dois vamos trabalhar no Ministério, por que não almoçamos juntos hoje?

- Claro, por que não? – se perguntou Angelina, depois ela sorriu tristonha – Te vejo na porta do Ministério, Jorge?

- Ok... – murmurei, mas não pude continuar com a conversa "muito animada", porque a porta do elevador se abriu e a voz de uma mulher disse:

"_Nível dois, Departamento de execução das leis da Magia, que inclui a Seção do Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia, o Quartel-General dos Aurores e Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos."_

Eu sai do elevador acompanhado por Harry, e nós dois seguimos por alguns corredores até chegar na porta do Quartel-General dos Aurores.


	2. Encontros, muitos encontros

**Cap.2 – Encontros, muitos encontros...**

Eu esperava na porta do Ministério, como o combinado. E estava mais animado do que já estive nesses últimos três anos...

Quando eu avistei uma menina alta e morena, vindo em minha direção.

- Oi, Jorge! – disse Angelina, quando se aproximou de mim.

- Oi. – eu murmurei – Vou te levar em um restaurante perto daqui e muito bom.

Nós dois fomos até o restaurante e estávamos conversando normalmente, quando tocamos em um assunto delicado para nós dois...

- Você sente muita falta de Fred, não é? – Angelina me perguntou.

Fiquei em silêncio por um tempo, tentando me recompor.

- Angelina... Foi uma perda tão difícil para mim. – eu disse.

- Pra mim também. – ela disse.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, cada um absorto em seus pensamentos.

Angelina olhava para baixo e algo cintilou em sua bochecha.

Eu estiquei o braço e com o dedo levantei seu queixo, para ela olhar para mim, e com a outra mão enxuguei a lágrimas, que escorria por seu rosto. Com isso, ela corou.

Eu até gostava de Angelina Johnson.

Terminamos de comer e voltamos a trabalhar.

**(Agora, a cada post vai ser um mês, e a cada mês será um carta de Jorge a Fred, tudo começa em setembro... Se vcs n entenderam, vão entender.)**

**Setembro**

_1/9/2001_

_Fred,_

_Eu sei que essa é a 2ª carta que escrevo hoje, mas eu preciso te dizer..._

_O chefe dos Aurores me adorou e disse que eu deveria me sentir honrado de não ter uma orelha, ele dissera: [i] "Isso foi um presente de Merlin!" [/i]._

_Eu não sei o que ele quis dizer com isso, e também achei ele meio doido._

_Mas o que importa?_

_Eu sou um auror!_

_E Angelina Johnson, a sua ex-namorada, trabalha no Ministério também! Nós fomos almoçar juntos, espero que não esteja bravo... Foi muito divertido! Pretendo sair com ela mais vezes... Se você não se importar..._

_Ela também sente sua falta, como eu._

_Mas, enfim, meu dia foi ótimo!_

_Jorge. _

**Outubro**

_2/10/2001_

_Fred,_

_No mês passado sai, pelo menos, um dia a cada mês com Angelina._

_Ontem sai de novo e hoje também. Angelina virou uma grande amiga minha... E amanhã eu sairei [u] de novo[/u] com ela!_

_Tudo está bem divertido..._

_Ah! Consegui capturar um Comensal da Morte... O que me promoveu._

_O meu chefe está muito feliz com meu empenho._

_Mas, acho que minha vida melhorou desses meses para cá._

_Abraços,_

_Jorge._

**Novembro**

_1/11/2001_

_Fred,_

_Estou deprimido e isso é ruim, mamãe está ficando preocupada e eu também!_

_Angelina viajou para visitar uns parentes na Rússia e vai ficar fora o mês inteiro, esse é o motivo de minha depressão._

_Por todo o mês passado saímos para almoçar, todos os dias, com poucas exceções._

_Não vejo a hora de chegar 5 de dezembro, que é quando Angelina volta!_

_Vou surtar até lá, ai meu Merlin!_

_Jorge._

**Dezembro**

_7/12/2001_

_Fred,_

_Angelina voltou, finalmente! Mas, agora, mamãe está me obrigando a ir para a Romênia, visitar Carlinhos._

_Graças à Merlin, papai convenceu mamãe que já sou grande para ficar sozinho em casa por uma semana, eles vão voltar para passar o natal em casa._

_Mas, antes deles irem papai teve a conversa "de homem, pra homem" e disse que se acontecer algo ruim eu vou ficar de castigo pelo resto da minha vida!_

_Enfim, quando eles viajaram, eu sai ainda mais com Angelina. Foi perfeito!_

_Abraços,_

_Jorge._

**Janeiro**

_3/1/2002_

_Fred,_

_Eu estou muito feliz, Angelina me disse que eu era o homem mais leal que ela conhecera!_

_Isso é incrível!_

_Eu só estou preocupado, porque acho que estou apaixonado por ela... Sei que você não gostaria disso..._

_E fico com consciência pesada quando penso em como Angelina é divertida, inteligente e... Bonita!_

_Eu preciso saber o que fazer!_

_Jorge._


End file.
